deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
McCree vs Mista
McCree vs Mista '''is a What-If? Death Battle created by Professor Mewtwo it features Jesse McCree from Overwatch pitted against Guido Mista from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Description Overwatch vs JoJo's Bizarre Adventure! Two gun-slinging assassins from powerful organisations find themselves in a showdown against each other. Can McCree end the fight at high noon or will Mista's Sex Pistols win the duel? Poll Who do you think will win this Death Battle? McCree Wins Mista Wins Interlude '''Boomstick: As a gun enthusient, I enjoy all sorts of firearms, especially shotguns, but nothing is more classy and reliable than a good old fashioned revlover, and these two combatants have pushed the revolver to its limit to become the best gunslingers you have ever seen. Wiz: Jesse McCree, the legendary outlaw from Overwatch. Boomstick: And Guido Mista, the top gunman of Passione. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. McCree Wiz: In 1926, Route 66 was established and gained popularity by improving the economy and providing a road to the west, but flash forward into the future and the once historic route has become one of the most dangerous places in the world. Boomstick: Mostly due to the notorious Deadlock Gang, a group of outlaws known for stealing any tech and weapons they come across. While you may be intimidated by their smoking hot leader Ashe, or her robot butler B.O.B., the real threat in this gang is the notorious gunslinger Jesse McCree. Wiz: Originally a farmer, Ashe recruited McCree into the Deadlock Gang at a young age and his natural ability with a gun made him essential for pulling off heists. McCree and Ashe got along quite well while committing various crimes, though the two never had a history of dating. Boomstick: Definitely dodging a bullet there since Ashe can be a bit of a b**** sometimes. But unfortunately for McCree, all good crime sprees must come to an end, especially when you attracted the attention of the global peacekeeping organization Overwatch. Wiz: After being caught in a sting operation, McCree and his fellow outlaws were captured and sent to prison. McCree would have likely been trapped behind bars forever, but Overwatch was impressed with his gunplay and gave him a chance to join their organization and uphold justice. Boomstick: Too bad the rest of the world wasn’t too big on outlaws becoming heros all of a sudden, so instead McCree was given a spot as an assassin in Blackwatch, a special division of Overwatch focused on performing secret operations without adhering to the law, because you can’t stop crimes without committing a few crimes yourself. Wiz: McCree quickly took the opportunity to join Blackwatch and was trained by the division’s leader Gabriel Reyes. Despite becoming both a vigilante and an assassin, McCree believed his time in Blackwatch could help him atone for his past misdeeds, and with Overwatch’s advanced technology he had just the right tools to take out the villains. Boomstick: As a gunslinger, all McCree needs to dispense justice is his trusty firearm Peacekeeper, which appears similar to the Colt Python, one of the best revolvers ever made, but Peacekeeper is much stronger than that puny thing. This beautiful revolver was built by a legendary gunsmith and utilizes high caliber ammunition backed up by its technological enhancements. With McCree’s expert marksmanship he can fire these powerful bullets at a rate of over 2 shots per second and down his enemies with a well-placed headshot. Wiz: If his gun isn’t enough, McCree has multiple flashbang grenades that he can use in close range to blind enemies. The blast from these grenades are so powerful they can even stun machines ranging from turrets to sentinet war robots, and while the effect does not last long, it gives McCree enough time to finish the fight with a point-blank assault. Though if he can’t get in close, McCree’s fighting style has several techniques to optimize his gunplay. Boomstick: Like all good revolver users McCree can use the Fan the Hammer technique where he unloads all his bullets in less than a second. While the technique reduces the power and accuracy of each shot, the bad guys are sure to have a hard time getting up after being pumped full of lead. McCree can even avoid danger with the Combat Roll which evades enemy fire at what said to be eagle-like speed. As a bonus McCree learned to reload his gun while using this technique and somehow does it three times faster than it normally takes, but if McCree needs to get serious he taps into his inner cowboy and perform his ultimate technique: Deadeye. McCree: It’s high noon. Boomstick: I doubt that he actually waits till high noon to use Deadeye, but hey I don’t wait till 5 o’clock to get a beer at the bar. Wiz: Regardless the Deadeye technique is a fatal one, in which he fires bullets at anyone within his line of sight with so much speed and precision, it is almost guaranteed to kill them. Though Deadeye is certainly powerful, it requires McCree’s full concentration and a bit of time to properly use, if McCree isn’t careful he could get taken out before he has the chance to fire. Still it's rather impressive that McCree became one of the best agents in Overwatch with nothing but a simple handgun. Along with his fellow Blackwatch members, McCree helped protect the world from all sorts of threats while working in the shadows. Boomstick: Until one mission in Venice when Gabriel shot some important guy and accidentally revealed the existence of Blackwatch and their criminal activities to the world. Following that catastrophe, the United Nations disbanded Overwatch and banned its agents from continuing their operations making McCree an outlaw once again. To make matters worse McCree lost an arm shortly afterwards, but don’t worry he got it replaced with a new mechanical one that's strong enough to crush steel. Wiz: With nowhere else to go, McCree stuck to the sense of justice he gained from Overwatch and traveled the world as a mercenary fighting for causes he believed were just, but it wasn’t long before his former Blackwatch teammates resurfaced as members of the terrorist group Talon and began to plunge the world into chaos. Though Overwatch remained illegal it didn’t stop its members from resurfacing to protect humanity, and their top gunslinger was more happy to fight alongside his fellow agents once again. Boomstick: And McCree did more than his fair share of crime busting. He’s marksmanship is accurate enough to tag distant enemies like Pharah and down three armed terrorists in a moment’s notice. He’s such a bada** that he casually rode on top of a train moving almost 400 miles per hour which he later saved from being raided Talon, and to settle things with his old crime buddies, he took down the entire Deadlock Gang all on his own. Wiz: McCree is even cunning enough to get himself out of trouble just as often as he gets into it. At one point the Deadlock Gang had surrounded him and McCree managed to avoid their gunfire before using the fragile environment to turn the tide of battle. Boomstick: He even took out his former boss and her heavily armed butler with nothing but Peacemaker and some conveniently placed grenades to create one of the best explosions you will ever see in the wild west. Considering how much he can do with that revolver, it seems like nothing will ever take down McCree. Wiz: It sure seems that way, but McCree is still a mortal man and be taken down by bullets just as easily as his enemies, not to mention his carefree nature tends to put him in more danger than he anticipates. Boomstick: He may have a few flaws, but it just makes McCree all the more admirable. There's no doubt that this Overwatch agent is a Bad A** Mother F*****. Ashe: Last chance, McCree. Toss out your weapon. McCree: Alright, Ashe. Here it comes. McCree tosses out a bunch of grenades towards Ashe, as the Deadlock Gang anticipates what comes next and begins to run. Ashe: Ooh, shoot… McCree hits each grenade with his bullets creating a large explosion that incapacitates the entire Deadlock Gang. After winning the duel, McCree twirls his gun around before putting it back in its holster. Mista Wiz: From the earliest days of his youth, Guido Mista had always lived a simple life. He enjoyed watching passing clouds, drinking wine, flirting with girls, and occasionally beating up people at the theater when they insulted certain movie stars. Boomstick: Mista had pretty much everything he wanted out of life, but that all changed at the age of 17 when he witnessed a guy beating up a woman in his car. Without thinking, Mista intervened by pulling the man out of his car and attacking him, but all that did was get the attention of that man, his two friends, and their guns. You would think that Mista would be dead where he stood, but those thugs had aim so terrible they made Stormtroopers look like William Tell in comparison. Wiz: Miraculously, every bullet the men fired managed to miss despite being in point-blank range, and Mista managed to remain calm during this predicament, something that surprised Mista himself. Deciding to take advantage of the situation, Mista quickly grabbed one of the guns from his assaulters and with four shots he killed each man with perfect accuracy. It was on this day Mista realized that he had a natural talent with a gun and the potential to become one of the most dangerous sharpshooters in the world. Boomstick: The police thought the same thing, but they had a hard time believing that Mista could ever pull off such an insane feat out of self-defense and sentenced him to 15 to 30 years of prison for first-degree murder. Of course Mista wouldn’t even last two years behind bars, but as if by chance someone actually believed his story. Wiz: This was Bruno Bucciarati, a member of the powerful mafia gang Passione. Upon realizing Mista’s natural talent with guns, Bucciarati used the gang’s influence to change Mista’s verdict and free him from prison. Seeing this chance encounter as part of his destiny, Mista agreed to join Passione before Bucciarati could make the offer and soon became a part of Bucciarati’s personal squad. Boomstick: But before he could join Passione, he had to pass a test from some guy named Polpo, which involves failing a fake test then being stabbed by an arrow from a demonic Claude Frollo. To no surprise, Mista got stabbed, but it turns out that arrow had some rather bizarre powers. Wiz: Forged from a meteorite several hundred years ago, this arrow was laced with an alien virus that proved fatal to most humans, but to those that managed to survive the virus they were bestowed the supernatural ability known as a Stand. Stands are a manifestation of a person’s fighting spirit and as such they cannot be seen nor harmed by anyone who does not possess similar abilities. In addition, each Stand possess a unique ability that provides benefits to its user in combat. Boomstick: While the best kinds of Stands are usually muscular gods that can punch you at the speed of light, Mista got the fun size version of Stands in the form of Six Bullets. (*coughs*) Sorry, I was reading the “please don’t sue me” name, what I meant to say was Sex Pistols, which I'm definetly naming my next shotgun. Wiz: Unlike most Stands, Sex Pistols is composed of six seperate entities instead of one. Each Pistol has a unique personality and acts independently rather than being directly controlled by Mista. While Sex Pistols is lacking in size, they more than make up for it by improving Mista’s gunplay. Boomstick: Their main ability is bullet manipulation, in which they ride bullets and redirect them with a single kick. This not only changes the bullets direction, but it also increases the speed and power of each shot, and if all six Pistols kick a single bullet, it will spit into pieces turning it into multiple projectiles with the same ferocity as the original one. The incredible power Sex Pistols can add to simple bullets is perfect for Mista’s primary choice of firearm: the Smith & Wesson Model 10, a revolver so popular that it has been used in both World Wars and as a standard issue police sidearm. Wiz: Mista dosen’t just use Sex Pistols to improve his shots, thanks to the revolver’s six-chamber, he can use Sex Pistols to fire two bullets in one shot or reload his gun for him using the spare bullets in his oddly-shaped headgear, and if Mista finds himself unable to fire his gun, a single Pistol is strong enough to launch a bullet just as efficiently as any gun. As a bonus, Sex Pistols can communicate amonst itself as if it were telepathic allowing Mista to locate far away enimies or share information with allies. Boomstick: With all these abilities in one small package, Mista was able to aid Team Bucciarati in all sorts of bizarre adventures, and fought all sorts of Stands along the way including a Stand that kills you with mold, a magic fishing rod, and a mechanical shark that swims in people’s tears. Ok, who the hell is coming up with all these weird powers. Wiz: Mista proved to be a resourceful ally to Passione, but everything changed during a mission in Venice when Bucciarati got into a fight with the leader of Passione, Diavolo, and was killed on the spot. Boomstick: Don’t worry, Bucciarati got better, but as a bit of advice never go to Venice, people seem to get murdered in Venice a lot. After witnessing the malicious intent of his former boss, Bucciarati made it his mission to take down Diavolo and seize control of Passione, and Mista was more than happy to tag along. Mista: If we actually manage to defeat the boss… considering my skills, I’d say I’m next in line to become a capo. Wiz: It's safe to say that Team Buccarati was more than capable of taking on Passione thank to Mista’s incredible marksmanship. With only a couple shots he can knock down a traffic sign and his bullets can reach far enough to hit the top of a large building from ground level. With Sex Pistols’ accuracy he landed a bullet in the exact same place a previously inflicted bullet wound, and even redirected a bullet into the airhole of the armour-like Stand White Album. This insane accuracy even managed to save Mista from bullets fired point-blank with only a single Pistol and some ice he kept in his hat. Boomstick: Speaking of bullets, Mista seems to get hit by those a lot, but that never really seems to stop him like the time White Album deflected Mista’s bullets by freezing the air and causing some weird s*** to happen. Even while Mista was taking his own bullets, he kept reloading and firing like it was nothing, all for the sake of killing White Album’s user by pushing him into a metal spike, and Mista isn’t just good at taking bullets, he’s even tough enough to survive a seven-story drop and temperatures of -100 degrees Celsius. Wiz: Mista’s endurance is certainly impressive, though he does have his fair share of weaknesses. As Sex Pistols is connected to him, he will share the same damage that any of the Pistols take and if all six Pistols are killed, Mista will die along with them, but his greatest weakness is undoubtably his most absurd: the number four. Boomstick: This guy will really lose it if he sees anything in sets of four since he believes the number four will bring him bad luck, it's quite possibly the dumbest fear in existence, but it's best you don’t tell him that unless you him to shoot your hands off. Yet despite his irrational fears Mista and his friends managed to defeat Diavolo and take over Passione. Mista himself got promoted all the way up to the #2 spot in the organization. Wiz: Though Mista refuses to accept that position as two squared makes a four, thus he started referring to himself as the #3 of the organization while giving the #2 position to a dead guy. Boomstick: Seriously! Mista! It’s just a number, it can’t hurt you! You need to get over it! Mista: I can see it! I can see the path perfectly! I can see it for sure this time! It’s there, Giorno! I see the path I need to take through the darkness! DEATH BATTLE! At a train station in Naples a tall man dressed in a cowboy-like attire walks through a large crowd with his eyes darting all over the place. His name is McCree and he had been asked by his acquaintance Winston to investigate a mafia gang operating in Italy that has caught the attention of Overwatch as several reports claim that their members have been involved in major disasters and supernatural phenomenon. While Overwatch had difficulty identifying any known members, they were able to uncover the identity of the #2 of the organization, Guido Mista and McCree was searching for that man to find answers, but so far he had no luck in locating him. ???: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?! YOU HAVE TO DELAY THE TRAIN RIGHT NOW! McCree turns around to see a man wearing a blue sweater and an oddly-shaped headgear shouting at a police officer. Sure enough, that man was Mista and it seemed that McCree was going to have to intervene. Officer: Sir, there’s nothing I can do, the train will leave in a couple minutes, if there is a problem you can just board the next train. Mista: This is the last train heading to Rome today, and I need to meet up with my boss there, but it's leaving at 16:00! That’s 4:00 p.m on a 12-hour clock! If that train leaves at 4 while I’m on it, I’ll surely die! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH BAD LUCK THE NUMBER 4 BRINGS?! McCree: Now, hold on. I can see your busy, but I actually need to see your boss too and ask him a few questions. So how about you take me to him, or else things are going to get a little dicey. Mista turns around and sees the oddly dressed stranger and realizes that he is an enemy of the organization. Not wanting to cause a scene in such a large crowd, Mista runs away and attempts to lose McCree in the crowd, but the Overwatch agent quickly pursues him. Mista: D*** it, I can’t shake this guy off. Guess I have no choice, Sex Pistols! Mista pulls out his gun and fires a bullet with three Sex Pistols riding it. FIGHT! One by one, the Pistols get off the bullet and redirect it with a kick allowing it to effortlessly maneuver through the crowd and head towards McCree, but McCree manages to evade the attack just in time. The gunshot hits an unknown passerby and the large crowd starts panicking as everyone quickly evacuates the station except for McCree and Mista who stare at each other as if they were in a wild west showdown. Mista: I’m going to tell you this only once. You better get lost right now or you will be shot dead, even if you’re a saint! McCree: (*sighs*) Why does it always have to be like this? McCree pulls out Peacemaker and starts firing at Mista, but Mista dodges the first bullet and starts running to avoid the other bullets while firing his own bullets at the cowboy. McCree also starts running to avoid bullets, but he starts to notice that Mista’s bullets are homing in on him and one of the bullets manages to hit McCree in his mechanical arm. Realizing the danger he is in, McCree quickly hides behind a nearby collum and reloads his gun. McCree: The way your bullets move is rather strange. Tell me, where’d you learn to shoot like that? Mista: You couldn’t see Sex Pistols? That means your not a Stand user, this should be over quickly. Mista reloads his gun and fires two bullets with a Sex Pistol on each of them. The first bullet misses, but a Pistol jumps off and gets into position as he joins the Pistol riding the second bullet and the two kick the bullet and redirect it to hit McCree behind the collum. However, McCree had already heard the gunshots and performs a combat roll to evade the anticipated attack. He then throws a flashbang grenade which detonates and stuns Mista, allowing McCree to land three shots on Mista, wounding the gangster and knocking him down. Mista, hardly fazed by the attack, recovers and notices a sign right above McCree and shoots it down with his remaining bullets, forcing McCree to dodge as Mista quickly gets up and runs to a hiding place. Mista: D*** it! This guy is tough, but at least it can’t get any worse. Intercom: Attention passengers the train to Rome is about to depart. Mista: OH COME ON! McCree: Looks like you're running short on time. How about you come out nice and easy, or else I’ll have to put a few more holes in ya. Peeking from his hiding spot, Mista notices that McCree is standing in front of the train reloading his gun. Mista shakes some bullets out of his hat as Sex Pistols grabs them and reloads Mista’s gun while Mista himself prepares to assault McCree with a sneak attack. With incredible speed, Mista emerges from his hiding place and fires all six bullets, each with a Pistol riding them to aim the bullets towards vital areas. McCree immediately reacts by evading with a combat roll while fanning the hammer on Peacemaker. While McCree didn’t have much time to aim, a couple of his bullets managed to hit Mista, but at the same time Sex Pistols managed to hit the cowboy inspite of his evassivness, though the bullets barley missed McCree’s vital areas. Mista: Had enough yet? I can do this all day if I have to. McCree: Seems you’re more trouble than I thought, but I won’t go down that easily. Both gunslingers reload their guns and fire their entire rounds at each other. McCree attempted to aim for Mista’s vital spots, but Sex Pistols redirected Mista’s bullets to deflect the cowboy’s shots. Without hesitation, McCree uses a combat roll to reload and Mista shakes more bullets out of his hat for Sex Pistols reloads his gun and the two fire at each other again as their bullets continue to deflect each other. The two gunslingers continue to fire at each other until Mista quickly rolls out of the way to dodge a bullet from Peacemaker before firing one of his own. McCree hears the gunfire, anticipates a single bullet, and responds by firing his own bullet at Mista. The two bullets deflect each other, but much to McCree’s surprise Mista had fired a second bullet from the same shot. Though McCree believed that the bullet was about to hit him, he could not anticipate that two Sex Pistols were riding the bullet and aiming for a different target. Sex Pistol #7: He’s keeping those grenades on his belt. We need to aim right there! The two Pistols immediately kick the bullet and which goes through McCree’s flashbang grenades. McCree quickly looked to see where the bullet hit only to be blinded by the detonating grenades. Mista takes the opportunity to charge towards McCree, thus knocking him down and proceeds to get on the train. The doors close as the train begins to depart, and Mista looks out the window and sees that McCree has gotten up and started running towards the train before jumping onto the caboose. Mista: He’s not giving up is he? I can’t let him follow me to Rome. Sex Pistols, find that guy and blow his brains out! Mista places three bullets in his gun and fires them with a Pistol riding each of them as they search through each train car looking for McCree. Eventually, the Pistols reached the end of the train where Mista saw McCree earlier, but they were unable to locate the cowboy anywhere on the train. Sex Pistol #1: Where is he?! What the hell?! Sex Pistol #5: Mista! The others are saying he isn’t on the train! Mista: What?! That’s impossible! He has to be on the train somewhere! Sex Pistol #6: We have another problem, you have only four bullets left. Mista reached into his hat and looked for any bullets he could find and sure enough he was down to four bullets. Mista: Seriously? First the train leaves at four and now I have four bullets left? This is bad, I can’t get more unlucky than this. Still that b****** is somewhere on this train, and he’s going to attack soon, I’m going to need all four bullets if I’m going to take him down. Reluctantly placing the four bullets in his gun, Mista prepares to make a last stand against the cowboy, but is still unsure where his enemy will attack from. Meanwhile on top of the train, McCree is carefully walking towards the head of the train trying not to get blown off by the strong winds. McCree eventually stops at his destination: the train car that he saw the gangster enter. McCree: That gangster should be right around here. Let’s get this over with. McCree grabs hold of the train, crushing its steel composition, and jumps off the train before swinging into the window. Mista is alerted by the sound of shattering glass and sees McCree appear right behind him. Mista: There you are you b******! Mista attempts to fire his gun, but McCree acts faster and fans the hammer once again, landing six brutal shots on Mista causing the gangster to misfire three of his bullets. With all the bullets he has taken, Mista is barely able to stand up, but he was still confident. The time was 16:01 (or 4:01 p.m) and he was down to one bullet, the bad luck was long gone and he could end it with one last shot. McCree: That sharpshooting can’t save you now. It's the end of the line for you. Mista: Not quite, I still got one bullet left, and it's going right into your skull. McCree: You seem pretty confident. Alright then let’s finish this. McCree reloads his gun and takes his position for Deadeye with the intention of shooting Mista in between his eyes, while Mista summons up the last of his strength to aim his gun while Sex Pistols gathers around the remaining bullet. McCree: It’s high noon. Sex Pistol #1: Everyone group up! We’re going all out on this last shot! Both McCree and Mista fire their bullets at the same time, with both bullets heading towards their enemy’s head. Sex Pistols: Yeeeeehah! The bullets appear as if they are about to collide once again, but suddenly Sex Pistols change their position with the intention of kicking the bullet they are riding. Sex Pistol #1: Here we go, boys! Aim! The Pistols kick the bullet causing it to speed up before splitting in two. McCree barely has enough time to see what happened as he watches one half deflect his bullet and stop the Deadeye technique, but the cowboy fails to notice that the other half was still flying towards his head. The second half of the bullet lands right into the center of McCree’s forehead with astounding force, blood immediately spouts outwards and McCree falls to the ground. With his enemy finally dead, Mista falls over from exhaustion and looks at his wounds. While he is relieved that he managed to survive the ordeal, the gangster was also aware that his boss would have to heal his wounds, something he was not looking forward too. Mista: I’m going to have a lot of explaining to do when I see Giorno. K.O! Outside of an unknown building in Rome, Mista’s friend Fugo uses his Stand Purple Haze to melt McCree’s body thus destroying any evidence of murder. Fugo then proceeds to enter the building only to see Giorno healing the bullet wounds on the lower half of Mista’s body. However, Mista’s moans and pleas to “be gentle” make the healing process sound sexual causing Fugo to slam the door shut while looking embarrassed. Results Boomstick: Retired! Wiz: Both gunslingers were skilled in combat and extremely accurate on the quickdraw, but Mista had the advantage in almost everything that mattered. Boomstick: McCree had some impressive equipment on hand, but none of it compared to Sex Pistols’ bullet profeciency, and since McCree wasn’t a Stand user he couldn’t see Sex Pistols and figure out exactly how Mista’s abilities worked. Despite that, McCree wasn't completely outclassed, he had way more experience than Mista and his fight with the Deadlock Gang proves that he can hold his own in a difficult situation. Wiz: Even so, Mista has faced plenty of tricky opponents, and was cunning enough to exploit their weak points, there's no doubt he could find a way to outgun the Overwatch agent. It wouldn’t have mattered if McCree could land a lethal hit first, but Mista has taken plenty of lethal wounds before and simply kept going as if it were nothing, meaning it wasn't likley that McCree could kill the gangster so easily. Boomstick: Sure McCree survived losing an arm, but he didn’t have the same absurd endurance as Mista. Also when it comes to firepower, it was very clear cut, Mista’s bullets were strong enough to tear through a traffic sign while McCree’s bullets were stopped by a traffic sign being used as a shield. Wiz: Honestly, McCree and Mista are capable of anything in terms of gunplay, but when pitted against each other Mista’s firepower, precision, and endurance put him leagues above McCree. Boomstick: I don’t think Mista will “four”-get this fight, but let's just hope McCree can rest in Peacemaker. Wiz: The winner is Guido Mista. Soundtrack Cover Next Time ???: I am the champion of the earth and the sky. I am the conqueror of evil. The single white rose of Wutai. ???: Don't underestimate the '“'climate science'”''' of Weatheria!!'' Next Episode: Nami vs Yuffie Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Vigilantes' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Professor Mewtwo